


Happy Birthday, Taeyong

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Spanking, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: You’re Taeyong’s birthday present, the best one he could ask for, and he opens you up first thing in the morning.





	Happy Birthday, Taeyong

**Author's Note:**

> this looks like it's horribly out of date since I'm posting this like almost six months after his birthday, but to be fair when I originally posted it on tumblr, it was his birthday.
> 
> based on the request: Could you do Taeyong birthday sex?? Please 😍😍😍

He wakes you while it’s still dark. His mouth hot on your thighs, fingers already prying your legs apart. You touch his hair before you’re really awake, already carding your fingers through it as you feel his breath through your panties. 

“Taeyong, what are you doing?” You ask.

“It’s my birthday” is all the answer he gives you. He kisses your inner thigh and brushes his fingers between your legs. “I’m opening my present.”

Taeyong is good at oral, and he’s enthusiastic about giving it. So when he decides to wake you up like this, you can’t find any reason to complain. Just lay back and enjoy. He takes his time at first, rubbing at you through your panties until you’re arching into his touch, then he slides your panties down your legs to finally put his mouth on you. 

Taeyong wraps his arms around around your thighs and pushes as close to you as he can get, dragging your hips toward his mouth so he can lap at your clit, his tongue hot against you, and he sucks your clit between his lips, staring up at you as he does.

“Shouldn’t this be about you since it’s your birthday?” You moan, curling your fingers in his hair. 

Taeyong shakes his head, flicking his tongue over your clit. He doesn’t let up, eating you out with all that he’s got. He presses your thighs flat to the bed, drags his tongue between your folds, and moans against you. You rock your hips against his touch, needing to be closer.

He sits up and squeezes your thigh lightly. “Flip over, babe.”

You twist around, doing as he says so you lie flat on your belly. Taeyong’s fingers tease over your entrance and he sucks in a breath. “Look at you, so wet for me. So pretty. You’re the nicest present I could ask for.”

When he presses a kiss against your ass, you’re not even surprised that he takes a bite. Nevertheless, you let out a quiet yelp and feel him smile, kissing the spot where he bit you again. 

“Mmm,” you moan, pushing back into his touch.

“You like that?” Taeyong asks, rubbing his hands over your ass, massaging, squeezing, and then lightly smacking one side. 

In one smooth stroke, Taeyong thrusts into your pussy, knocking your legs apart with his knees, and pushing forward over your back until his hips are flush with yours. He thrusts into you a few quick times, then smacks your ass loud and hard enough that you jolt forward on the bed and hiss. 

Taeyong strokes a soothing hand over the burning mark, and he pushes his cock inside of you again. 

“God, yes, you feel so good,” you groan, turning your head to the side to see Taeyong behind you. His hair’s fallen into his face, and he thrusts into you with a look of determination. His hands still massage your ass, smacking it every few thrusts until your ass burns and you cry out when his hips knock against your skin.

When he suddenly pulls all the way out and slaps his cock against your ass, you whine, missing him inside of you. 

“Quiet, babe.” He says in a low voice. You glance over your shoulder and watch as he jerks his hand over his cock, focusing around the tip. You start to turn over, but he lightly touches your back. “Stay.”

“But I want you inside of me. I want your cum in me, Taeyong.” This time he lets you flip over, his hand slowing on his erection as you spread your legs wide for him again, your wet slit open for him once more. “Please. I want your cock.”

Taeyong all but falls on top of you, his mouth attacking yours, hands ravaging your chest. You reach down and take hold of his cock, pushing him toward your entrance. You break the kiss to gasp when he thrusts into you again. 

It’s not enough, you still want him deeper, and he’s nearing his climax, but you’re still not quite there yet. 

“Can I ride you?” You ask.

Taeyong’s only response is to pull out again and shift around so that he’s on his back, his head propped up on the pillows. “Get on,” he smirks, patting his lap. 

You swing a leg over his hips and position yourself over his erection. You sink back down on him, taking him as deep as his cock can go. You stay completely seated on him, keeping him pressed inside you, pleasure rising as you swivel your hips and reach up to tease your nipples.

Taeyong watches lustfully, unmoving, enjoying watching you pleasure yourself on him. 

It’s only when you lift up a bit and push back down on him that Taeyong’s face even so much as twitches. His chin juts up a bit, and when you do that move again, he clenches his jaw. 

You can feel your walls sucking against his cock as you rise up only to drop back down again, clenching around him. 

He groans. “Fuck, I love when you do that.” 

You sink down completely, and then lean forward over Taeyong’s face. You take your boyfriend’s face between your hands and lay a kiss down on his lips. “Happy birthday, Taeyong.”

His hands land on your hips, and as you kiss, he begins to thrust upward, pushing your hips into the air so he can control everything now. His hips angle up off the bed, faster and faster until he’s grunting and biting at his bottom lip. You stroke over his cheeks, moaning and encouraging him to go faster, harder, deeper. His thrusts smack against your skin, loud in the empty and quiet morning. 

Taeyong presses in deep when he cums. Spurts of his seed fill you, and he quietly grunts, closes his eyes and drops his head flat on the pillows.

His hips fall back to the bed and you ease down with him, slowly lifting your hips and pushing back down, now seeking your own orgasm. You rub your fingers against your clit as you bounce on his slowly softening cock. He’s still hard enough that when you find the right angle, he presses delightfully against your pleasure spot.

You dig your hips into those thrusts, working hard to hit the right angle, bouncing on him and playing with your clit. You moan when it hits all at once. Your body shudders, clenching around his cock. Your legs give out and you collapse entirely on top of Taeyong, heart throbbing against his chest, and you hide your face in the pillow. His cock falls out of you, and you shiver, pushing your cheek against Taeyong’s.

It takes a few moments until you’ve recovered enough to roll off to the side. You make a happy noise and slide one of your legs against Taeyong’s. “That was really nice.” 

Taeyong smiles and drapes one of his arms over his eyes. His spent cock sits sticky against his belly from a combination of your cum and his, and for a moment the devilish idea of sucking him clean appears in your head.

You lean up on your elbows and look down at him beside you. “What else do you want for your birthday?”

Taeyong moves the arm from over his eyes and turns his gaze up to your face. “What will you give me?”

Smiling down at him, you shake your head. “That’s not how this works. What do you want?” You want to give him a blowjob, but first you’ll see what he wants. If he tells you he wants to fuck you again and again until you literally can’t take any more, then you will.

He’s quiet for a moment, watching you with his wide, sleepy eyes. There’s something so dark and warm there, comforting and inviting and safe. If you hadn’t known before that moment how much Taeyong was in love with you, you would have seen it clearly in his eyes. He takes one of your hands and pulls it up to his lips, and his other arm curls around you waist.

“I just want you. Come here.” He scoots closer until he can tuck his face against your shoulder. “Cuddling now. Later we’ll do lunch and dinner and you can give me a real present.”

Brushing your fingers through his sweaty hair, you laugh. “Real present? I thought I was your present?”

Taeyong’s kisses your skin again. “The best one I could ask for, babe.”


End file.
